


It's Neal!

by katikat



Category: White Collar
Genre: Gen, Humor, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-30
Updated: 2010-03-30
Packaged: 2017-10-08 12:55:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/75835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katikat/pseuds/katikat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter and Mozzie talk. About Neal, of course.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Neal!

**Author's Note:**

> Missing scene from Flip of the Coin.

"So, what's your deal?" Peter whispered, leaning close to Mozzie. They were sitting alone on the roof terrace of June's house while Neal was banging and making other dissatisfied noises in the kitchen - yes, he didn't enjoy the fact that Peter and Moz had banded together in their opinion of Kate.

Moz raised his eyebrows. "My deal?"

"Cut the crap, Haversham!" Peter said, looking surreptitiously towards the glass door. "Why do you do all this? Why do you always help him out?"

Wrinkling his forehead in confusion, Moz said: "You mean Neal? Well, he's... Neal. You can't not help him."

Peter snorted derisively. "Of course you can."

Moz waved his glass. "Uh-huh. That's why he's out and wearing that... jewelry that basically makes you his keeper instead of being stuck in jail for the next four years. I can see how you've manfully resisted his charm and left him to rot behind the bars." Now it was Moz' turn to snort.

Peter frowned, then smiled. "Point taken," he conceded. "But it still makes me wonder about you two..." Peter looked at Moz through narrowed eyes.

Mozzie sighed. "Look. I got into some troubles, he helped me out and that's how we met. He didn't get anything from it and he didn't expect any quid pro quo. Do you know how hard it is to find people like him in this business? Just people who are in it for the fun, who don't do it for the money and who have..." Moz waved his hand. "I don't know, some code? Neal's good people, G-Man. The best."

Peter looked over his shoulder in the direction of the loft's kitchenette where Neal was making coffee in a very loud, petulant fashion. Peter smiled. "Yeah, he is, isn't he?" he said softly.

As if feeling his look, Neal turned around and glared at him. "What?" he barked.

Peter just smiled wider, enjoying the way Neal's irritated look shifted to confusion, then trepidation. Grinning, Peter took a swig from his beer bottle. He loved tugging Neal's leash - and he had four more years to enjoy it!

The End


End file.
